Albedo
Albedo (Korean 알베도) is the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCsin Nazarick. She is the middle sister of the older sister Nigredo and younger sister Rubedo. Along with her sisters, she was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Appearance An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. In combat, she wears an impressive black full plate armor with a unique helm and carries a battle-ax with her. Personality Extremely loyal and in love, Albedo is infatuated with Lilith as programmed by her, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to her affairs. She is always vying for Lilith's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to her. Among all the Guardians, she is the most vocal when it comes to expressing her opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Lilith sometimes considers it an annoyance. As the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, she is very levelheaded. Albedo can make calm and collected judgments that even Lilith, sometimes, doesn't think of. She takes Lilith's orders as a top priority and absolute, punishing anyone, even a Floor Guardian, who'd dare to belittle her orders. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. History Albedo and her other sisters were created by Lilith Choi. She was originally programmed to be a slut, but Lilith altered her personality and changed her setting to be madly in love with her instead. Settings She is a demoness who holds the title of Guardian Overseer, which is the highest-ranking position in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. With flowing raven hair and golden pupils, her beauty could bewitch a nation. She is proud of her position and confronts intruders as a confident, dignified superior being. Regardless of how brilliant or brave her foes are, or whether she considers them strong, she will never acknowledge them as being equal to herself. This is because she understands the meaning of the position bestowed upon her. Her abilities befit the title of Guardian Overseer, with outstanding intelligence and combat ability. That said, she is not omnicompetent. For instance, in pure wits, Demiurge is her superior, while Shalltear is superior in fighting ability. Yet, nobody in Nazarick can rival her administrative ability. In addition, her feminine skills -- particularly those pertaining to being a housewife -- are excellent, and during her free time, she can be seen sweeping, sewing, and so on. Though the reason is unknown, she enjoys cleanliness and her desire for such frequently drives her to clean things up. In particular, her ability to sort out bookshelves knows no peer. However, she recognizes the possessions of others as belonging to them, so she rarely insists on cleaning up. That said, the items accumulated through her collector’s habit are typically very messy. Therefore, it remains to be seen whether she actually likes being tidy. This might well be an act -- in order to appear as the perfect woman -- though the truth of that is unknown. It is too scary to confirm. She always has a gentle smile on her, and her elegant way of speech has made many people think she is a goddess or an angel. That mistake is not particularly laughable, given that she is surrounded by that sort of atmosphere and acts in an appropriate way. The fact is, it would not be wrong to view her in that way. She was originally planned to be an angel of the highest order, but she ended up with a greatly distorted appearance after being fused with a monster from the land of dreams. Because of that, her personality is similarly twisted, being merciless and cruel, cunning and savage. She gives her enemies despair and revels in their agonizing deaths. Her usual expression seems to be there to suppress the urges which flow from her heart -- a mask which exists to conceals her desire to perform ruthless acts upon the weak. If the mask breaks, she would probably end up being like Empress Lu Zhi or Empress Wu Zetian. However, that only applies when dealing with those, not of Nazarick. Fortunately for those who do not serve Nazarick, one can take comfort in the fact that the mask is very sturdy and will not break easily. She feels very strongly about her duties as the Guardian Overseer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Naturally, the fact that she has ears everywhere listening for information goes without saying. In addition, she smiles all the time -- to the point where one might say she does not show any other emotion. Her smile is nothing more than a poker face to her. She can also show emotions like anger, grimaces and fake tears. Her sophisticated lady’s face will not break, even when she is torturing the fools who oppose her. By her appearance alone, she is a perfect beauty. Incidentally, she is a slut She is in love with Lilith. Trivia * Albedo is a Latin word meaning "whiteness." * While Albedo is limited to only one set of clothes, she possesses several different kinds of underwear. * Although Albedo is a succubus, she still happens to be a virgin, indicating from the fact that she wasn't able to meet the requirements in riding her bicorn. * Every time she saw Albedo, and every time she declared her love for her, Lilith was reminded of the mistake she made in altering Albedo's settings. Quotes * (To Lilith): "Will I have my first time here? Should I undress myself? Or would I trouble Lilith-sama? Wearing clothes, later on they might get dirty. No, if Lilith-sama wants me to wear these clothes, then I have no objections." * (To Lilith):"The woman who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the woman I love most deeply." * (To Lilith about Humans): "I don't like them. Humans are fragile and inferior creatures. If I crush them like insects, there would be a pretty sight to behold." * (To Lilith): "Why!? Why can you not make that promise? Did you have thoughts about abandoning us already? Why!? Is there something which makes you unhappy? If you would just explain, I will immediately remedy it! If you think of me as a hindrance, I shall immediately take my own life!"